Before the sun sets on the third day
by Crisis Rose
Summary: A short one of Ariel and Eric (The Little Mermaid) - What if Eric had kissed Ariel before her time was up? *Please be kind, this is my first story, but let me know what you think*


Ariel awoke suddenly, sitting bolt upright and gripping the bed sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white. If she had a voice she would have surely screamed out. Instead she sat in her bed breathing heavily as tears slipped silently down her cheeks. She had often had nightmares when she was in Atlantica, but someone would always come when she screamed out. Here, away from her home, away from her family, and with no voice, nobody could hear her. She couldn't call for help. Nobody knew her well enough to want to help her, except perhaps Eric. Ariel thought for a minute. Yes; she was sure Eric would help her if she needed him. But she had no idea where he was and hadn't yet learnt her way round the palace. She wished she could go home, if only to gain comfort from her father or sisters for a while. It was the end of the second day and Eric had come so close to kissing her in the lagoon. She loved him, and after their day together she was sure he felt the same.

Shakily she lowered her feet to the cold hard floor and stood up. She swayed uneasily before regaining her balance and walking slowly towards the door of her room. She opened the heavy door and silently slipped out into the corridor. Glancing left and then right it became obvious that there was no one about. Unaware of the time, she began her search for the young Prince. Although she wasn't entirely sure where she was going, she trusted her new legs to take her to where she needed to be.

After escorting Ariel to her room and making sure she had everything she needed Eric had come out onto one of the many balconies surrounding the palace. This one had always been his favourite. It acted as a sort of garden and he often came out here when he needed to think, or needed some time alone. Both of which were legitimate reasons at the moment. Sitting down heavily on the bench overlooking the beach he sighed and turned his mind back to the day just passed. His day with Ariel had been one of the best days he'd had in ages. There was no denying that she was beautiful; flawless even. And the lagoon had been magical, maybe that's what had led him to believe that he could take advantage of her like that. He hated himself. It was obvious that she was younger than him, and he had no right to assume that she would want anything to do with him. If the boat hadn't capsized he would've kissed her! He mentally punched himself at the thought.

"Idiot" he cursed under his breath. He knew he owed her an apology and decided that he would talk to her first thing in the morning.

Ariel had been wandering the palace for about twenty minutes now, with no idea where she was or how to get back to her room. Her heart was slamming against her chest in fear. She was lost and starting to panic that she'd never find her way back. Suddenly a breeze whipped through her hair and she looked up to see an open door. She headed for it; being near the sea always calmed her down. Stepping out onto the balcony she could see a figure already sat on the bench. Eric! Ariel froze, for she didn't want to scare him, and she had no way of letting him know she was there.

She needn't have worried. Eric knew he was no longer alone, and turned round to see Ariel stood by the doors.

"Hey" he called softly, letting her know that it was okay to come over. Ariel started walking towards Eric without hesitation her soft features lit up by the light of the moon. Eric smiled kindly at her as she neared him, but then noticed that she appeared to be crying. "Are you okay" he asked, standing up to face the maiden? She held his stare for a while before wiping a hand shakily across her tear stained cheek and nodding. But Eric's look told her that he wasn't going to believe that for a second. She thought about how she could mime the fact that she was homesick and came up with nothing so she mouthed the word family; hoping that he'd understand.

"You miss your family" he guessed? Ariel nodded and lowered her gaze to the floor.

Eric wished he could do something to help, but his thoughts were all over the place.

"Is there any way of contacting them" he asked? Ariel shook her head and her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Eric thought for a moment before realising that they might be more alike than he thought. Perhaps she too was an orphan.

"Do you…" he began, trying to be as gentle as he could. "Do you have parents?" Ariel nodded again, but held up her index finger. "One parent" guessed Eric? She nodded and then pointed to Eric, hoping that he'd understand that she was trying to tell him that she had a father but not a mother. Eric frowned in concentration before finally realising. "Oh," he said, "you have a father, but… not a mother." Ariel smiled faintly, telling him that he was right. "I'm sorry," said Eric sympathetically, "if it's any conciliation then… both my parents died when I was young as well." Ariel mouthed sorry before her knees buckled and she fell backwards. Stepping forward quickly, Eric caught Ariel before she hit the ground and pulled her back up, keeping his arms around her, and easily supporting her seemingly weightless frame.

"Okay" he asked?

Ariel nodded, still clutching the Prince's shirt to steady herself. She still hadn't gotten used to having legs, and walking took much more effort than swimming.

Eric lowered her effortlessly to the bench and sat beside her knowing that now was probably the right time to apologise, but not knowing exactly what to say.

"Ariel" he began. Ariel looked up at Eric expectantly. "Um…" he continued, "well the thing is I…" Eric sighed, all knowledge of how to form sentences seemed to have abandoned him. Ariel placed her hand on his knee comfortingly; it was obvious that something was bothering him.

"I'm sorry" said Eric. Ariel made a face, her brows knitting together, telling Eric that she didn't understand and forcing him to expand his statement. "For what happened this afternoon," he continued, "I shouldn't have tried anything like that so soon." Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing, _he was sorry! _But what for?

Suddenly it all became clear to her. She gasped silently and grabbed Eric's hand to get his attention. He looked slowly up at her. Ariel shook her head frantically, trying desperately to convey that she didn't mind, that it was her fault not his. Eric chuckled but then stopped.

"Sometimes I think it would be much easier if I could just read your mind" he said almost sadly. Ariel calmed down and decided to take a different approach. She placed her hand on Eric's cheek and tilted his head so that he was looking directly at her. The Prince stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever before her decided to show her how he really felt. _Forget the other girl. _He told himself, as he tucked a strand of Ariel's hair gingerly behind her ear. She smiled and shuffled a little closer to Eric. Cupping her face in his hands Eric lowered his head slowly, closing the distance between them.

As their lips connected Ariel felt warmth rising up inside her and upon opening her eyes she could tell that Eric felt it too. He stood up quickly and staggered back as golden light surrounded Ariel. When it ceased Ariel was left standing, staring at him and beaming.

"Eric" she gasped!

"Ariel y-you can talk" stuttered Eric, not entirely sure what had just happened! Ariel smiled and laughed. Oh, that laugh! That infectious laugh! "How," asked Eric? "What happened?" Ariel could tell that she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh Eric, I'll explain everything I swear" she said. By now Eric was smiling too, he stepped up to her and lifted her in the air with ease, before spinning her round once and lowering her to the ground again.

"Ariel, I love you" he said, before he could change his mind about telling her! Ariel breathed a sigh of pure relief and happiness.

"I love you too" she cried, flinging her arms around the Prince. Her Prince.


End file.
